Hobbit Bartender
|attack strength = Does not attack |alignment = HOBBIT |spawn = Hobbit taverns |drops = Hobbit bone (0-2), some of the items they can buy or sell |alignment needed=0 |buys = raw meat, four-leaf clover, pipeweed leaves, wheat, potatoes, clay mug, clay plate, coal |sells = cooked meat, mug with drink, mug of chocolate, pipeweed, Hobbit pipe, Hobbit marriage ring, Hobbit oven, rabbit stew, baked potatoes |added in = 2 }} The Hobbit bartender is a good and friendly trader NPC, who will be happy to trade with anyone that is not evil. They sell much food and buy materials to produce even more food. Upon trading with a Hobbit bartender, the player earns the achievement "Welcome Customer". Behaviour Hobbit bartenders will keep their place behind the bar of their tavern, waiting for anyone who wants to buy drinks or food. When you kill anyone in the tavern or have a negative Hobbit alignment, Hobbit bartenders will refuse to trade with you. When attacked, they will try to flee. Spawning In each tavern, one bartender will spawn behind the bar table. They will not naturally spawn anywhere else. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your bartender is giving you a good deal or not. Each Hobbit bartender will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every bartender as each Hobbit bartender will not want to purchase every item listed below. Upon selling pipeweed to a Hobbit bartender, the player earns the achievement "Street Credit". Speechbanks Friendly *Good day, Person. *Good day! *Welcome to . *Welcome to , Person! *Another customer! How are you? *Do you like ale? We have plenty here. * is as fine a place to get drunk as you've ever seen. *This is . The best tavern in all the Shire! *And what'll it be today, Person? *Looking for a drink? *Looking for a drink, Person? *Don't you have any silver coins? *Silver coins for your dinner? *Here at , we trade in silver coins! *If you have the coins, I have the goods! *Welcome to the finest tavern west of Bree! *What can I get you, Person? *You'll find the finest ale here, Person! *For a few silver coins, I can get you anything your stomach desires! Hostile *Get out! *Get out of ! **I won't have you causing trouble in my tavern, #. Get out! *You're not welcome in . *No ale for you! *No ale for you, Person. *We don't take kindly to folk like you round here. *I shan't be serving you anything! *No troublemakers like you in . *Nasty folk like you aren't welcome in . *Hey, Person! Get out of my tavern! *Get out before I call the Shirriffs! *I don't serve troublemakers in ! *I will give you nothing for dinner tonight, Person! *I don't serve queer folk like you! *You won't be getting anything from me, Person! *Get out of here, you dirty blighter! *I don't want no trouble in here, Person. *Let's not be having no trouble, now. *I shan't be thinking I'll be serving you anything. *No thank-you, Person! *No thank-you! We don't want any of your sort in here. Category:Traders Category:Hobbits Category:Good Category:The Shire Category:Level 2 Mobs